towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellsword's Crusade
Spellsword's Crusade is a bonus hero campaign featuring the Spellsword hero. Its rewards are primarily crafting materials, along with several Catacombs Maps. Campaign Properties Spellsword's Crusade consists of 6 missions, with all battle stages featuring enemies with various team-wide buffs in addition to their usual skillsets. The player must field the Spellsword in their party, whose soul skill is essential for removing the various enemy buffs to be encountered. List of borrowed buffs: * Block (improves armour by a %, from Paladin) * Blade Barrier (reflects a % of melee damage dealt, from Sorceress) * Envenom (adds poison damage to attacks, from Thief, although in this campaign different monsters apply elements other than poison) * Foretell (Improves dodge %, from Mystic) * Fire Aura (Adds fire damage to attacks and deals fire damage to attackers, from Shaman) * Cover Allies (reduces damage allies receive by a %, from Amazon) * Shadow Shroud (increases dodge % on next attack only, from Blackguard) * Frenzy (Refreshes cooldowns; Amazon soul skill) * Warcry (increases attack of team by a flat amount, from various monsters) * Deadly Rage (Passive that increases attack when below 25% health) Missions *All max food costs above 200 are impossible to obtain normally. Additional buffs listed in parentheses. Any buffs in parentheses apply to future iterations of the monster as well. Buffs that belong in a monster's normal skill set (like Orc Warrior Warcry) aren't listed. – 1. Spellsword's Crusade – level 5/7/11 Monsters * 3x|3x|3x Orc Warrior * 3x|3x Goblin Magus (Warcry) * 1x Ogre (no buffs) | 2x Harlequin (Block + Warcry team) – 2. Spellsword's Crusade – level 10/13/18 Monsters * 2x Orc Warrior | 2x Orc Scout (Foretell team) * 1x Ogre | 1x Orc Shaman (Blade Barrier team), 2x Bandit Archer (Envenom) * 2x Orc Warrior, 1x Ogre | 2x Orc Shaman – 3. Spellsword's Crusade – level 20/24/31 Monsters * 2x Plague Zombie (Envenom) | 1x Vile Priest (no additional buff) * 3x Skeletal Dreadnought (no buff) | 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer (Blade Barrier team), 1x Ogre Spirittalker (no additional buff) | 2x Frozen Blood Conjurer * 3x Plague Zombie | 1x Ogre Spirit-talker | 2x Vile Priest, 1x Lesser Lich (Fire Aura team) – 4. Spellsword's Crusade – level 35/41/50 Monsters * 2x Armored Troll (Deadly Rage passive) | 2x Vampire (Envenom team—deals True Damage instead of poison) * 1x Putrid Hulk | 2x Black Fist Evoker (Cover Allies), 1x Lesser Lich * 1x Armored Troll, 1x Putrid Hulk | 2x Vampire, 1x Lesser Lich – 5. Spellsword's Crusade – level 50/57/68 Monsters * 2x Lesser Demon (Foretell team, extra Dark Mist) | 1x Demonic Watcher (1x Envenom team Light, 1x Envenom team Shadow) * 3x Dark Fanatic (Regeneration passive) | 1x Vile Assassin (Envenom team, extra Sneak Attack + Frenzy) * 1x Corrupted Inquisitor (Shadow Shroud team), 1x Dark Fanatic, 1x Vampire Thrall (Regeneration passive) | 1x Covenant Witch (extra Dark Mist), 1x Demonic Watcher, 1x Vampire Lord (Gaseous Form team) – 6. Spellsword's Crusade – level 60/68/79 Monsters * 2x Vampire, 1x Lesser Demon | 1x Lesser Lich, 1x Vile Priest, 1x Corrupted Inquisitor | 1x Black Fist Evoker, 1x Covenant Witch, 1x Orc Shaman * 1x|3x Vile Assassin * 2x Undead Warlord (Warcry) | 2x Corrupted Inquisitor (Warcry), 1x Vampire | 1x Black Fist Evoker, 1x Demonic Watcher Rewards Treasure Chest Summary * 10 Catacombs Maps * 140 Hardwood * 130 Steel Bar * 123 Mystical Essence * 56 Adamantine Bar * 19 Arcane Shard * 11 Celestial Orb * 2 Void Core Strategy Middle Level tank strat *I used the strategy of Paladin in front, Warmaster behind, and then Cleric and Spellsword on either side of Warmaster. **Paladin- shell of protection, moon mace; conviction, righteousness, avenge, holy shield, and block **Warmaster- chain vestments of security (what I used) ambusher's hacker; commanding aura, shield of discipline, call to arms, battle fury, heavy bash **Cleric- mithral mail (all I had), ambusher's hacker; healer, charismatic leader, righteous call, quick heal, cleanse **Spellsword- chain vestments of security (what I used), blade of wonder; magical mastery, energy reserves, haste, power shield, magic missile ***DISCLAIMER: I am level 43 and with this team beat all but stage 6 extreme. Other pieces of armour can be used, since they are more powerful, I just used what I had. *All of the monsters will cast their buffs early on. The best approach is to let all of the monsters finish stacking their buffs, then cast the Spellsword's mass dispel. This will deal large amounts of damage and even the playing field stats wise. Repeat until the stage is cleared. *In missions 5 and 6 especially, it is useful to use Spellsword's Energy Reserves passive. At a high enough level (and therefore stars required to achieve such level), it will allow instant usage of Mass Dispel, which will be necessary in order to remove the large amount of dodge chance boosts provided by the Lesser Demons without needing to build up soul energy through being attacked and the occasional (approximately 1/4, not counting undodgables) attack managing to hit. *Use shield tactics before any attacks from demonic watcher or before 'sneak attack' to prevent cleric from being killed. You can bring a resurrect potion if needed, but I did not use one. Middle/high level speed strat No. 6, Extreme is just barely possible at level 51 with Spellsword, Warlock, Knight, Cleric + epic potion Armours: Dragonscale, Chainskin, Strength of Legend, Aetheron Robes Weapons: Wand of Endless Suffering, Ambusher's Hacker, 2x Blades of Wonder * All equips max level * Notes: I didn't enchant any of my gear. Two of my heroes were only six stars. * Like they/\ said: use Energy Reserves to speed things up slightly. * Spam Inspiration for both the attack and defense. * Wait as long as possible to Dispel, then follow immediately with Shadowy Censor and keep spamming Inspiration and Shadowy Censor. * If you're a high-enough level, Cleric will be enough healing to survive, and you may need the resurrect near the end. Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign